


A Little Bit Scandalous [Art]

by ralsbecket



Series: Stuckony Stockings [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dialogue-Only, Digital Art, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Song: Into You (Ariana Grande), Teacher Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Tony finds out he's got a mutual friend with Peter's teacher.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stockings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162682
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Stuckony Love Letters





	A Little Bit Scandalous [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotdamnitskatelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdamnitskatelin/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [hotdamnitskatelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdamnitskatelin/pseuds/hotdamnitskatelin) in the [Stuckony_server_love_letters](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_server_love_letters) collection. 



> “Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret  
> A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it  
> A little less conversation and a little more 'touch my body'  
> 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you”  
> \- Ariana Grande, _Into You_
> 
> A/N: Inspired by the prompt: "Single Dad Tony meets Peters new kindergarten teacher Bucky at open house" with Stucky and endgame Stuckony. First time doing a dialogue-only drabble, which was really fun! ~~I might come back to this in the future for the true Stuckony endgame because I have _ideas_~~
> 
> (Reblog the post [here!](https://ralsbecket.tumblr.com/post/643134500585586689/a-little-bit-scandalous-art-by-ralsbecket-tony))

“Mr. Stark, it’s so nice to meet you finally.”

“Same here. Hope Pete hasn’t been a handful, he gets really –”

“Oh, no, no! I love having Peter in class, honest. Frankly, he’s one of the only kids who knows his times tables.”

“Ha, yeah, that’s good to hear. I’d have disowned him otherwise.”

“…”

“It was a joke.”

“…”

“…a bad one, apparently.”

“Trust me, Mr. Stark, I’m laughing on the inside.”

“Sure could’ve fooled me there, Mr. Barnes-Rogers.”

“Barnes is fine.”

“Let me guess. Grew up with a step-parent?”

“Married, actually. My husband and I decided to hyphenate.”

“Oh – _oh_. You’re… married?”

“That’s not usually the reaction I’d get…”

“What reaction do you _usually_ get?”

“The wide-eyed, sheepish, ‘oh, you’re gay?’ If I had a dime for every time someone asked me that…”

“I bet you’d own the – Peter!”

“Ow.”

“Jesus, are you okay?”

“I’m alright, Daddy.”

“Kiddo, wait out in the hall while I finish talking with Mr. Barnes. And no more leaning back on chairs!”

“…”

“Sorry about him. He’s – God, he gets bored easy. I just – yeah. He do that a lot in class?”

“Not at all. Peter’s a model student, I’d argue the smartest in the group. Let me pull up my … Here, yes, his report card for the term shows it, anyway. Top marks across the board.”

“That’s so relieving to… Wait, is that – you’re married to _Steve_ Rogers?”

“…I am.”

“Sorry – it’s just – wow, small world. He was my, um… we-we dated… in college.”

“Wow. Yeah. Small world indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
